


Sick

by BabyKai97



Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overworked, Sickfic, ahhhhhhh, jinyoung is an amazing boyfriend, ugh why am i like this, yall are doing amazing, youngjae is a precious boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Youngjae is sick and tries to hide it but makes it worse by pushing himself to the max. Jinyoung notices something is up with his boyfriend.and why is Youngjae hiding his sickness?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

‘This can’t be happening’ was Youngjae’s first thought when he woke up that morning his throat feeling scratchy and his body aching. “I can’t be getting sick” he mumbled to himself. Today was one of the busiest days on the schedule. Today the group had to do some interviews, studio sessions and then dance practice. Youngjae felt like shit but he couldn’t let his condition stop everything that needs to happen today.

Youngjae forced himself to get out of bed against his body’s wishes and get ready for the day. He eventually made it down to the kitchen for breakfast where the rest of the group was. “Good morning!” He said putting on a fake smile to cover up the aches he is having and the oncoming headache. “Morning Youngjae” Jaebum said and everyone else replied. After eating, Youngjae was helping Jinyoung clean up, when Jinyoung called him. “Yes hyung?” He replied wondering what his boyfriend wanted. “Are you alright? You didn’t have much of an appetite at breakfast” Jinyoung said concerned and Youngjae sometimes wished his boyfriend wasn’t so observant. He didn’t eat much during breakfast because he felt nauseous so he ate a little so he would get by but of course Jinyoung would notice. But Jinyoung didn’t have to know why he didn’t eat as much. “I’m fine. I just wasn’t that hungry. I’ll definitely each lunch later” Youngjae replied hoping that Jinyoung would drop it. Jinyoung said nothing else making Youngjae relieved as he continued cleaning up but Jinyoung was skeptical and decided to keep an eye on the younger. 

Throughout the day, Youngjae felt worse and ended up skipping lunch but forced himself to continue on so he wouldn’t be a burden to the group and his boyfriend. Jinyoung noticed that the younger was looking quite pale. By the time they made it to the practice room, and Youngjae seemed quieter than usual as he laid his head on the couch, Jinyoung knew that enough was enough. “Youngjae can I talk to you?” Jinyoung asked. Before Youngjae could respond, the older grabbed his wrist and tugged him out the room and down the hall into the restroom. “Hyung. You said you wanted to talk. What’s with dragging me out of the room?” Youngjae asked confused. Now looking at Youngjae up close, Jinyoung was able to see how poor the younger’s condition was. Youngjae’s were flushed and he looked exhausted. His eyes had dark circles under them and he was shivering under Jinyoung’s sweatshirt he was wearing.

“Jae. You look terrible. How do you feel?” Jinyoung asked placing a hand on the younger’s forehead to see if he was running a fever. “I’m okay hyung honest” Youngjae said pushing his boyfriend’s hand away a bit too hard putting him off balance and he got dizzy. Jinyoung steadied him, letting Youngjae lean onto him more. “Baby,I need you to talk to me and be honest. How do you feel?” Jinyoung said softly as he lightly traced circles on the younger’s back. “Terrible. My head hurts. I’m tired. My body aches. I’m dizzy. I feel quite nauseous and my stomach hurts” Youngjae replied sniffling as his eyes teared up. “Do you need to vomit?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae shook his head leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“Alright. Now why don’t we leave the restroom and I’ll let Jaebum know we are going home and about your condition so he can call the manager to take us home. Good?” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded. They left the restroom and Jaebum was standing right by the door. “Everything okay? You were gone for a while” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head leading them to the couch a few feet away so Youngjae could lay down. “What’s going on?” Jaebum asked sitting next to Jinyoung as Youngjae laid in Jinyoung’s lap. “Youngjae is not doing well. He’s running a fever, and he’s worn out. He says he feels nauseous, his head hurts, he’s dizzy and that his stomach hurts. He needs to go home and rest. I would prefer to stay with him if I’m allowed” Jinyoung explained running his fingers through Youngjae’s hair soothingly.

Jaebum sighed and nodded pulling out his phone to text their manager. “Okay. I just texted hyung to come get you two. What concerns me is the fact that he pushed himself even though he felt this way. It makes me feel bad about not paying attention as a leader and a hyung Jinyoung” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung laid a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “He covered it up quite well. If I wasn’t his boyfriend and observant like I am, he probably would have had me fooled. Don’t beat yourself up over it okay? You’re a great leader and you have enough on your plate as is. And it’s been a busy week so things can happen” Jinyoung explained feeling relieved that the tension in Jaebum’s shoulder relaxed a bit. Jaebum’s phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket reading the text quickly before responding. “Hyung is here. He said he got tomorrow and the next day off for you and Youngjae. But he’ll call frequently to check up and see how you’re doing. I’ll let everyone know about your absence and I’ll bring y’all stuff home so don’t worry about that. Just take care of Youngjae” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded picking up Youngjae who fell asleep taking him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Sick is finally here! 
> 
> We find out why Youngjae lies about being sick and there’s fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I used the nickname baby way too much in this and I’m sorry? 
> 
> Kinda sorta actually not really lol

Youngjae woke up hot and sweaty. He rolled over opening his eyes and he saw what looked like a person by the bed but it was a little blurry. When his vision cleared he saw it was Jinyoung asleep on the edge of the bed next to a bowl with wet rags in it. “Hyung. Jinyoungie hyung” he said, his throat dry making him cough as he shook him trying to wake him. Jinyoung woke up, hearing Youngjae cough. “ You’re awake. How do you feel?” Jinyoung asked, grabbing the thermometer to take Youngjape’s temperature. “M’ fine hung. Hot” Youngjae replied, even though he had a thermometer in his mouth. “Your fever came down but it’s still pretty high so you’re sweating a lot. Can you eat?” Jinyoung said and Youngjae felt squeamish hearing the word eat and shook his head. “You can’t avoid eating love. I know your stomach feels queasy but you need to get something in your stomach. How do you feel about soup?” Jinyoung said and Youngjae shrugged. “I’m not hungry, hyung” Youngjae replied, whining a little and Jinyoung rolled his eyes amused. “Alright. I’ll bring some water then” he said, ruffling the younger’s hair before leaving the room. 

Youngjae rolled over and grabbed his phone, smiling from the messages he had received from the others asking how he’s doing and wishing that he gets better soon. He was replying to the messages when Jinyoung walked back in with two bottles of water, he didn’t notice him. “What are you smiling about?” Jinyoung asked the younger, putting the bottles down on the table next to the bed. “Just replying to the texts I got from everyone” Youngjae replied and Jinyoung was glad the others texted Youngjae even though he knew they were busy. “Drink something” Jinyoung said, plucking Youngjae’s phone from his hand giggling at the look Youngjae gave him. “Alright. Do I have to eat today?” Youngjae asked, sighing as he took the bottled water Jinyoung offered to him. “You don’t have to, but I would prefer if you tried to eat something since you didn’t eat yesterday,” Jinyoung replied, sitting next to him on the bed cross legged. Youngjae listened and nodded after he took a few sips of water. “I may try later hyung. I still feel queasy” Youngjae said after a few minutes and Jinyoung nodded a bit relieved that his boyfriend would at least try instead of not eating all together. 

“Jae” Jinyoung called getting the younger’s attention as a question popped up in his head that he’s been meaning to ask. “Yes hyung?” Youngjae said, closing the water bottle as he placed it in his lap. “Why did you not tell anyone that you weren’t feeling well? Why did you lie?” Jinyoung asked, turning around, making eye contact with Youngjae who looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung noticed how Youngjae’s hands were twitching a lot as he messed with the threads on the sleeve of his shirt. He also noticed that Youngjae was chewing on his bottom lip. ‘He only does that when he’s nervous. What is he scared to tell me?’ Jinyoung wondered. “Youngjae. There’s no need to be scared. I’m not angry with you. I just want to know why” Jinyoung said softly as he ran a hand through Youngjae’s hair. Youngjae sighed and decided to tell the true reason instead of lying. “Hyung. Do you remember our last meeting as a group where Jaebum discussed everyone pulling their own weight and not being a burden?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

He definitely thinks he knows where this is going. “When I woke up sick yesterday, I decided to keep it to myself and not tell anyone including you because I know you and everyone else would make me stay home. I couldn’t stay home while all of you worked. I would feel helpless and not useful. I didn’t want to be a burden and have Jaebum hyung end up with all my stuff and then having to rearrange the choreography until I got back. And also have recordings temporarily stopped until I returned. Do you know how much trouble that is to do for one missing member?” Youngjae said as tears fell down his cheeks. Jinyoung was speechless since this was the first time he’s ever heard any of this from the younger. The meeting he was talking about happened a few months ago. ‘If he hid his sickness from us then what else has he been hiding?’ Jinyoung thought as he pulled Youngjae into his lap as his arms went around his waist.

Youngjae laid his head on Jinyoung’s chest as he sniffled and he felt how hot Youngjae was from his fever. “I don’t want to be a bother. I didn’t want everyone to be annoyed by me being sick” Youngjae bursted out and Jinyoung traced patterns of circles in his back to calm him down. “I need you to be honest with me Jae. What else have you been hiding from me and the others?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae tensed up. “Youngjae '' Jinyoung said sternly and he felt when the younger burrowed into his chest some more. Before he could open his mouth again, Youngjae had mumbled something. “Hmm? What did you say baby?” Jinyoung asked softly. “I’ve twisted my ankle a couple of times and I have had sore throats before. It’s been about two months since then” Youngjae repeated and Jinyoung sighed in frustration.

He was angry at himself for not realizing what was wrong with his boyfriend. Youngjae sat up and grabbed Jinyoung’s hands. “Hyung. Don’t beat yourself over it because I know you are. I should have told you or someone else but I was scared of being a nuisance and everyone getting mad at me. I didn’t want you to be upset or disappointed in me. I’m sorry hyung” Youngjae explained and Jinyoung gave a small smile and he took one of his hands and wiped away Youngjae’s tears. Then he kept his hand on his cheek as he pulled the younger in for a kiss. The kiss was short but Jinyoung made a point based off the adorable blush on Youngjae’s cheeks.

“Baby listen. I don’t want you to ever think that you are a nuisance and that we’ll hate you for something you can’t control. We would never do that. I would never do that. It’s okay when you get sick because we’re human and it happens when we over exert ourselves. You aren’t a burden to me or the others Youngjae. I need you to understand that. Sometimes we may get annoyed with each other every now and then but we’re a family. Please promise me that when you don’t feel well or when you get hurt, tell me or someone in the group” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded. “I need to hear it, Jae” Jinyoung said. “I promise hyung,” Youngjae said after a few minutes and Jinyoung smiled.

“Thank you baby” Jinyoung replied kissing the younger again and this time the kiss was longer and Youngjae had to pull away to breathe. “Hyung! Stop! You could get sick” Youngjae complained as Jinyoung chuckled, kissing him for the third time but it was a chaste kiss. “I’ll be fine. If I do though you’ll take care of me right?” he replied amused and Youngjae shyly nodded as he yawned. “Tired?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae nodded. “That’s enough talking for now then. I’ll leave you to sleep” Jinyoung said, moving to get off the bed when his arm was tugged on. He turned, looking over at Youngjae. “Stay here hyung” Youngjae mumbled sleepily causing Jinyoung to coo silently to himself at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “Sure baby. I’ll stay” Jinyoung replied and Youngjae gave a sleepy smile as he laid down dragging Jinyoung to lay next to him. 

Jinyoung allowed himself to be manhandled by the younger, letting him settle down. “Comfortable?” Jinyoung asked wrapping his arms around the younger as he looked down at him as he laid on his chest and Youngjae nodded his head hitting Jinyoung’s chin lightly though his eyes were closed. Jinyoung had relaxed and was almost asleep when he felt a light kiss. “Thanks for taking care of me. I love you hyung” he heard Youngjae whisper. Once Youngjae was asleep, Jinyoung kissed his forehead. “ I love you too baby” he said cuddling closer to the younger and fell asleep a few moments later. 

And maybe when Mark and Jaebum went to check on the two when all of them got back, that they may have seen the two cuddling and snapped some photos for teasing them later. 

(Turns out Jinyoung also got sick a couple of days after Youngjae was better, and Youngjae took care of him being the precious boyfriend he is )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo this is the end of Sick and I do hope all of you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a lot and I am so sorry for the delay but I’m not gonna lie motivation was a bitch and uncooperative. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked it and I am taking requests so comment below!


End file.
